


Without Shame

by CherryKind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Petplay, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: Dana Garrett accompanies his friend to a play party for the first time and doesn't expect to have a good time.





	Without Shame

“You’re not serious,” I nearly choked out past the water bottle I had raised to my lips, not fully registering what I had just heard. Owen had been my best friend for nearly all of the 8 months I had been attending these meetups, but I never thought he would ever suggest something like this.

The grin on his face didn’t fade either, even with my stutter, and it confirmed my fears that he was not, in fact, joking. A warm flush had already begun to make its home on my cheeks, which I quickly tried to will away by rubbing my balled up sleeve over my face.

“Y-You know I...I can’t. That’s...ridiculous.” If my profile hadn’t given it away, the bewildered demeanor and stammering surely had. I wanted to rid myself of this situation as quickly as possible and only pray that no one else in the room had overheard this conversation.

“Come on, I’m going. It would be fun,” Owen insisted, his smile becoming infectious for some reason and despite my dislike for interaction, I couldn’t help my own nervous smirk. “You can come with me.”

“No. No, no,” I responded firmly.

“Dana-” the ginger-haired man let out a exaggerated whine and grabbed the hand covering my face to pull on it like a small child throwing a tantrum. Fortunately, he was a great deal smaller than me and pulling my palm out of his own was easy, though it provoked fingers to reach out and try to regain their grip.

“Wh-Why do you even want me to go?” I demanded impatiently, though I quickly lowered my tone and glanced around to make sure no one was watching us. “You know I’m too-”   
“Scared.”

“I’m not scared,” I hissed in annoyance, “-nervous to...do anything. That really seems like my worst nightmare.”

These meetups for coming out was one thing and it had taken a lot of self encouragement for me to finally attend, even more so for me to actually  _ speak  _ to someone there. Thankfully, it had been Owen and he was far more extroverted than myself, which proved to provide a good shield for me to hide behind when I got too...scared.

But a party where many people have sex? It seemed like something out of a crime show; an event where something would go inevitably go horribly wrong. I knew it was my fear talking, but I simply couldn’t shake the idea.

“It’s really not that bad,” Owen finally relaxed, his expression melting into one that was far more considerate than before. It seemed he had been a bit too set on me accepting his offer right away. “It’s not as heavy as you’re thinking, trust me.”

I really didn’t know how I  _ could  _ trust him on that.

“What is it then?” I questioned.

“Well,” the freckled man raised a hand to rub the back of his head, eyes turning to glance at the floor, “I mean, there  _ is  _ some heavy stuff, but y’know, people just go to hang out and meet people that like the same stuff as them sometimes.”

An eyebrow raised, Owen seemed to get the idea I still wasn’t convinced. He heaved a sigh, folding his hands together.

“Look, you don’t have to do anything, but show up. I know you’re not comfortable with that kind of thing yet and I don’t expect you to be. But the guy that’s hosting it said we have to bring a friend for safety reasons.”

“That doesn’t sound encouraging,” I responded, folding my arms.

“It’s the same reason you take a friend to a club.”

“I don’t go to clubs.”

“Dana!”

Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose. It all truly seemed like a bad idea, but at least Owen had clarified he didn’t expect me to participate. If it was true and people tended to stand around talking, that, at least, I could manage for the sake of my friend.

“What do you even intend to do?” It was obvious and I most likely didn’t want the answer, but a small part of me was curious. It seemed it was Owen’s turn to look a bit flustered, caught off guard by the question.

“Well, um. The obvious-?”

“Okay,” I stated quickly, not interested in hearing any more.

Seeing the amber eyes light up, one would think I had just given the poor man a bag of candy. It was still beyond my level of comprehension, but if my only friend really took it this seriously…

“Really?” he asked, tone far too excited.

“As long as I don’t have to do anything.”   
“No, you just have to show up. Thank you, Dana!”

* * *

 

Owen told me the party was Friday at 6 PM and it was currently Wednesday night. Too short notice, I told him, because I haven't a clue what I should do or how to prepare.

Surely it would be frowned upon to show up in my usual attire, but it felt too stupid to ask Owen how I should dress. I knew for a fact I wasn’t going to fit in because it was what it was; wouldn’t there be a lot of people in lingerie and sexy getups? I had nothing like that, nor the desire to be in public wearing it.

This was really beyond my realm. What had I gotten myself into?

Standing in my bedroom in front of the mirror, I examined the 4th outfit I had chosen to try on. A plain black t-shirt with a tastefully ripped sweater and faded jeans. It was my usual style, but it still didn’t feel right.

Off came the sweater, leaving me in the t-shirt and jeans. Casual, sure, but almost too much so. This was going nowhere.

Flopping back onto my bed littered with half of my closet, I felt around on the sheet for my phone, finally deciding to just text Owen and ask as this was getting nowhere.

**“What do I wear to your party?”**

Staring blankly at the screen, I waited for a response for a moment before standing back up and looking at myself in the mirror once more.

My hair was long and a boring sort of dusty brown, which could easily be fixed by putting it up in a bun as I usually did, but I was completely at a loss for what to do as far as clothing went. I had never put no effort into my look before, but I also had never put  _ this much _ into it either.

Hearing the muffle ding, I swiped my phone off the bed and looked at the conversation.

**“Something nice, but not too dressy or stuffy. Be casual.”**

Annoyed, I threw my phone back down and followed suit, letting my arms lay limp at my sides and staring at the ceiling for a moment.

Why had I agreed to go? Now I was too stressed about the little things that likely wouldn’t have an impact on the experience and I was  _ still  _ expected to go on Friday. I felt the impulse to just pick my phone up again and text Owen that I had changed my mind; he would have to find someone else to go with him because I couldn’t.

Raising my head just slightly, I looked over my reflection in the mirror even if it was currently from an unflattering angle. I wouldn’t text because I didn’t want to be a bad friend, I decided. It seemed the t-shirt and jeans would just have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter, but it's only to establish the setting and they will be longer in the future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
